Some Hearts
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: This is the sequel to Lessons Learned. It starts out as a songfic and builds into more of a story. It takes place after Eclipse. Enjoy! Notice it is rated M.....
1. Chapter 1

5 June 2008

**I don't own anything, SM and Carrie Underwood do! Enjoy! It's the night before Bella's wedding, so it takes place after Eclipse.**

Bella's POV

Okay, it is the night before my wedding and I can't even sleep! I am going to have bags under my eyes on my wedding day! I lay down on the huge bed in Edward's room. I was staying at his house while he stayed in a hotel with Emmet and Jasper.

I put on the headphones to my Ipod. Turns out Alice had talked Edward into putting those Carrie Underwood songs on my Ipod. I haven't actually listened to the entire album, so I skipped to where I had left off and picked up there.

The song was called The Night Before. I like it, but I can't really relate. I feel bad for the couple that the lyrics talk about.

The next song came on, and I focused on the lyrics, trying to get some sleep. I was shocked when I heard the first few lines…

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

That is how I feel with Edward! I'm always stumbling and nothing ever seens to go smoothly. Then I meet Edward, and I can't believe her actually chose me. I was no longer focused on sleep, I just listened to the lyrics.

_  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

…its all because of Edward. He is the reason I get up in the morning. He is the reason I'm falling head over heals in love. The reason I am going against Renee and getting married at eighteen…but I'm sooo lucky to have him.__

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

So many people struggle to find love, and the perfect guy just fell into my lap. I wasn't even looking, and there he came. How did I get off so easy?...__

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Edward suffers to even be close to me, yet he still wants to be with me. After all the pain I put him through…..and he spoils me so much. He deserves better than me.

I need to repay him for his love. I need to do something really romantic and nice for him…

I suddenly remembered that Alice had left Edward's cell phone with me since she went to our meadow to set up for the wedding. (Edward and I thought that would be the perfect place for our small wedding. Yes, we are having it in the late afternoon, after the sun goes down.)

Edward was at the hotel, so he didn't need a phone. I called Alice, "Alice?"

"Yeah? Bella is something wrong? It's midnight! Why aren't you sleeping?" She sounded worried, but also calm.

I answered quickly to reassure her that I was fine. "I'm fine. I was just listening to those Carrie Underwood songs, trying to get some sleep and this one song came on. It's called Some Hearts. It made me think that I should do something nice for Edward. He has done so much for me…." I took a deep breath because I had been talking so fast. "…I need some ideas. What should I do for Edward?"

Alice had a great idea! I couldn't believe I had never thought of that!

…..After the Wedding….

That kiss was amazing! I couldn't stop thinking about it. We were in Edward's black car on the way to the airport for our honeymoon. I was sitting there silently, thinking. Edward was holding my left hand, fiddling with my ring. I kept looking down at it, at how strange it looked to be wearing one.

I looked up at Edward at the same time he turned to look at me. We were about 10 minutes from the airport now. "I love you. I can't wait to be alone." I whispered.

He agreed, "Thank you for everything, for giving me you. I love you." I smiled, but I new that I needed to give him more.

When he parked the car, I waited for him to come around and open my door for me. He carried my luggage for me. It was only a small bag, but he insisted on carrying it.

Once we had boarded our plane to Aruba, Edward pulled me onto his lap. "Where are we staying in Aruba?"

"Don't worry love. I have taken care of everything. We will be staying in a private vacation home. You will love it." He smiled that crooked smile that made me melt.

I rested my head on his chest and sat there a long moment until I remembered that I had a surprise for him.

I lifted my head and went to reach for my carry-on. He saw what I was doing and got it down for me. "Thanks." I said.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, but I was curious."

I smiled mischievously and said, "I'll show you…" I pulled out a small cardboard box and handed it to him.

He looked confused then asked, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Open it silly." I giggled. He opened the box slowly. Inside the cardboard box was a glass rectangle with a red and white flower in it. He looked at it curiously.

"What kind of flower is this?" He looked in my eyes, trying to find the answer.

I smiled. "It was one I saw while we were in Italy. I thought it was so beautiful, just like you. I had this made for you. There is a poem." I reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "I wrote it….."

He smiled at me, "Is this all for me? Why?"

"Because you have done so much for me. You protected me, loved me, and even spoiled me. You gave me you. I could never give you anything like that, but I thought I should give you something to show how much I appreciate everything you do……." I trailed off.

He looked deep into my eyes, and opened the piece of paper.

I remembered the words perfectly….

_Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong,  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control,  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start.  
_

He looked like he would be crying if he could. He gently placed the poem and flower in the box and grabbed me. He held me in close. I had my head against his chest until he lifted my chin with two cold fingers and kissed me until I was gasping.

"Thank You. That was the best gift I will ever receive. I love you." He kissed me again gentle and quick, and I was so gad that I had made him happy. I sighed and rested my head against his chest. The next thing I knew, I was asleep in his arms.

……Hours later…..

I woke up to the feeling of Edward's strong arms wrapped around me. I looked out the window and saw that I had been asleep for most of the flight. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "We have about 30 min left." I smiled.

30 minutes 'til I get to be alone with Edward. Just the two of us fulfilling my part of the marriage deal. I smiled, euphoric at the thought.

Edward grabbed my bags as we left the plane and headed towards the exit. My mouth dropped when I saw a limo with the words "I love you, Bella." written on the side. The driver smiled at me, and Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear….

"Let me pamper you this week. Please." I couldn't say no to that. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He led me towards the limo and pulled me in after the driver took our luggage.

I sat in his lap in silence all the way to the house. I was just happy to be alone with him. I didn't need to speak. The silence was comfortable, not awkward.

He surprised me by picking me up and carrying me inside when we got to the house. "I have to carry my bride across the threshold." He joked. I laughed but rolled my eyes.

I guess the limo driver was taking care of the luggage. Edward closed and locked our bedroom door. He started kissing me on the way to the bed. He set me down, gently breaking the kiss.

He must have been anxious to be alone with me. He climbed onto the bed to lay with me. He kissed me passionately until my heart was speeding and I had to stop for a breath.

Once I had caught my breath, I spoke, "Wait…..I need to change." He smiled and moved off from on top of me so that I could go get the outfit Alice had bought for me.

I walked into the bathroom to put it on. Before, I was embarrasses that I was going to wear it, but now I really wanted to. I was royal blue and had a lot of beautiful lace. I knew Edward would love it. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I smoothed my hair a bit and left to return to Edward.

I gasped when I walked in. The lights were still off, but there were candles everywhere. Edward had been standing, facing the window. He had been watching the ocean view until he heard my gasp. He was immediately at my side. He pulled me up into a kiss. The kiss grew deeper as he carried me to the bed once again and slid me beneath the covers.

I started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed me. He moved to my neck and shoulders, massaging me with his lips.

I had just gotten his shirt off when I realized he must have taken his pants off in one of those blindingly fast movements. I hadn't even noticed. He smiled against my skin when he noticed my distraction.

I ran my hands down his solid chest. I closed my eyes and moved my arms up around his neck. He held me around the waist, but moved his hands down my hips and over my legs. The outfit I had on was short and didn't really cover my legs at all.

He reached around behind me to unzip my outfit and slide it off. Now we were both without clothes. I smiled as his lips found mine once again.

………Early morning…….

I awoke with me head against Edward's chest. I freaked a little bit when I realized I was completely naked along with him until the events of last night came flowing back to me. I smiled as I thought about it. Everything was perfect. I knew he could never hurt me. He was amazing! I looked up into those eyes that had been watching me.

He looked ecstatic. His eyes gleamed with something I had never seen before. He smiled that crooked smile I loved as he bent down to kiss me.

……………

The rest of the week went just as smoothly. We enjoyed every moment of our time alone together. We were landing in the Seattle airport now. I was prepared this time when there was a group of Cullens awaiting our arrival. I smiled at them and let Edward lead me towards them. Alice had a strange gleam in her eyes. I would ask her about that later.

**I hope you liked it…..I am not planning on writing anymore on this story unless I get some major inspiration or a bunch of reviewers asking for it. The song is Some Heart by Carrie Underwood! **

**My friend, Kawaiisenshi33, helped with some finer details like the honeymoon place and the type of flower Bella gave Edward. (for some that haven't caught on, the flower is the one from the cover of New Moon). **


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but I've got some people asking for it, so here it goes……and remember I don't own anything

**I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but I've got some people asking for it, so here it goes……and remember I don't own anything!...Sorry if it's a little OOC….**

Edward's POV

It was Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I in my Volvo; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet in the Mercedes. We were only about 20 minutes from the house by now. As we got closer I started to hear a lot of angry thoughts….and I mean A LOT!

I slowed the car down…"Jasper do you feel any angry emotions coming from the direction of our house?"

"Um, yeah. Edward I don't think we should go—." He was cut short by my growl. I heard Bella's name. I stopped and listened. My car was just creeping down the road now. I held Bella's hand in the seat because I knew she was confused and frightened.

_Where's the girl?_

_But Demetri said she would be here?_

_They are all gone….._

_They are going to pay! I can smell her!_

Okay, I was done listening. "It's an army from the Volturi. They know Bella isn't turned yet. Demetri isn't with them. We need to go _now_! Call Carlisle and tell them to turn around…" I trailed off as I sped the car down the road away from my house.

I could hear Alice talking to Carlisle and telling him what we heard/felt in this car. Then suddenly, Alice dropped the phone and her eyes went blank. I saw the vision in her head….."NO! That can't happen!"

Bella spoke for the first time, "Edward, what is it? Alice, what did you see?" She was scared half-to-death. I hugged her to my side. We were almost out of Washington by now. I was getting her as far away as possible.

"Edward, where are you going?" Alice demanded.

"Guys, could we chill on the emotions?" Jasper was practically cringing in the back seat.

"Okay, look guys…..I am getting Bella as far away from that house as possible. Alice saw one of those vampires turning Bella, and that just isn't going to happen! Sorry about the emotions Jasper, but we have our reasons……Call Carlisle back and tell him to follow me to a hotel."

Bella's POV

Okay, I will admit, I was freaked! Edward was shuddering at the thoughts of those vampires, and Jasper was cringing with the emotional overload. I was scared, and Edward had me in a completely different state.

"Edward?" I said in a timid voice, "Do you think I could call Charlie, just so he doesn't go looking for me or anything. He'll try calling you, but you won't pick up. The vampires might." I shuddered at the thought of Charlie talking to strangers about me and leading them to him.

"Of course, Bella. Just don't tell him where we are." He kissed me lightly on the forehead and placed he phone into my palm as we pulled into a hotel parking lot. I smiled and started to dial.

He picked up on the first ring. I wonder if he was expecting a call. "Charlie? Edward is taking the entire family on a weekend getaway. I won't be home for a day or two."

"Okay sweetheart, just be careful."

"Thanks Dad.…..love you too…bye."

Edward was the first to speak as he lifted me from the passenger seat. "So I take it that went well…"

"Yes…….Whoa, this is a huge hotel."

"Only the best for my angel." He set me on my feet and we walked hand-in-hand towards the hotel. We being the entire family. To be honest, I didn't mind getting a weekend before the wedding to be with Edward. Of course, I like his bed at home better, but this will do. I smiled and blushed at what I was thinking. Of course that wouldn't happen here. Edward was freaking out at whatever it was Alice had seen. I mean he might, but he seems a little stressed.

Carlisle bought 4 rooms and we all slit up. We were supposed to meet in Carlisle and Esme's room in a half hour to come up with a plan. We couldn't just hide out until Alice saw them leaving. Edward pulled me into our room and closed the door, and then he scooped me up and raced to the bed. He kissed me passionately. This kiss was as frightened as I expected it to be. He knew we would be okay. That was good.

Then I thought what if he turned me here? There would be no reason for those other vampires to stay at our house if I was turned and we were already married. We had already achieved other parts of this deal. This was the only step left. I knew Alice would see whether or not he would agree as soon as I decided to ask him, but I didn't care….

"Edward? What if you just turned me here? Then we could go home and they would see that I was changed and they would leave…." I saw him considering this.

"There are too many people here. In this hotel. I need to do it somewhere more private."

"But Edward, you can help me. You would never let me do something I would regret."

He smiled. "True. Are you ready? I can talk to Carlisle…..maybe he has some morphine. I think that will dull the pain some. But what if your screams are heard by someone?" I could tell he was really considering this. He had trailed off in deep thought.

"I won't scream." I was sure I could control myself if Edward was there. If he was with me, I could do anything. I was sure of it. It was time for brave Bella to come out. For Edward.

"Bella, I couldn't ask you to so that. Do you really think you could endure the entire thing without screaming?" I nodded. I knew I could. Why would I scream? There would be no point.

…………….later after talking to Carlisle…………

The entire family was gathered in our small hotel room. I was lying on the bed while Edward prepared. I'm not sure what all there was to prepare. I mean, he was just going to bite me. He had tasted my blood before. But I waited patiently like a good little wife. Wow, that felt weird to say.

"Bella are you ready?" Edward was right over me. I hadn't even noticed that my eyes had closed. I nodded.

Edward picked up my hand and touched his lips to it one last time before it was forever cold. He then kissed my lips, rather passionately, I thought, for his family to be watching.

"I love you." He whispered against my skin.

He moved his lips to my neck, right above my collar bone. I bit my lip when I felt his teeth sink in. I knew what was coming. I tensed, waiting for the pain. Edward picked me up and held me in his arms as I started to cringe. I had the urge to scream, but I knew Edward was there. I had my eyes closed, but I knew. I think the morphine was working a little bit because even though I could feel the pain in full force and I was writhing in Edward's arms, I was still thinking coherently. I could hear Edward voicing his concern for me every now and then.

……………3 days later…………

It was Monday, and the pain was gone. Edward was still there, but I felt cold and pain-free. I pulled my self up to kiss him. "Thank you." I said against his lips when we broke for air.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I'm moving tomorrow. This is the last thing I am posting on my computer before it goes into a box. It could be a week or so before I post a new chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! **

**Do you guys want a songfic in the next chapter? I'm thinking about it, but I'm not sure if you would rather have that or another chapter…..**


End file.
